People listen to various types of media content while traveling in vehicles. Historically, one of the main sources of media entertainment in a vehicle was a radio. Radio stations would include advertisements to support the cost of providing entertainment to listeners. New media playback technologies allow for listeners to hear entertainment media content for free if the listener also listens to advertisements. Some services provide advertisement-free media entertainment if the listener pays a fee.